Roulette Wheel + Wire
Roulette Wheel + Wire is the 3rd episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis Using cuff links and wire, MacGyver and the team go undercover in a high stakes casino to steal diamonds from a vault before a terrorist group gets there first and trades the jewels for a weapon of mass destruction. Plot Mac, Jack, Riley, Bozer and Samantha all head to a casino in Azerbaijan, where a terrorist group is using its vault to hide diamonds which are suspected to be part of a WMDpurchase. The team foils the plot and isolates the terrorists, but not before the WMD, a nuclear bomb, is armed. Mac then has 15 minutes to open the locked vault and seal the bomb inside it. Notes * Diane Davis and Mac's Dad were both mentioned, but do not appear. * This episode takes place in the Siberian Tundra and Karabakh Hotel and Casino in Azerbaijan. * Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton were stranded in Siberia for 3 days. They both receive severe frostbite. * Samantha Cage reveals some information she got out of the terrorist the captures in Istanbul, Turkey. DIY or Die * Jack brings up when Mac broke his sunglasses in Hawaii. Flashlight Death Counts Quotes Matilda Webber: Mac, you will be going in as Luke Arrington, an arms dealer with money to burn... Riley, you will be Emma Castillo, a notorious drug lord's girlfriend who's notorious in her own right for traveling with half her wardrobe. Should make it easy to sneak in all the gear you'll need to hack their system... Bozer, you will be Chet Walker, a money-laundering bad boy looking to spend some ill-gotten gains....Cage, you will be Francesca Moretti, heir apparent to a Sicilian crime family who may or may not be here to make someone disappear...And, Jack, you will be Ernie Bung, a disgraced accountant known for questionable bookkeeping. Jack Dalton: Ernie Bung? Why can't I be Chet Walker? And a disgraced accountant? That's just shameful, that cover name sucks. Matilda Webber: It was either that or a rogue chef who sells illegal bushmeat. Jack Dalton: Dude is that my phone?! Angus MacGyver: Maybe. (breaks it) Jack Dalton: Back off Boze. I’ve been picking up hot chicks since the 3rd grade. Vera Kazakova: My man here says you snapped a pictures of me earlier today. Jack Dalton: Well nobody likes a tattle-tale, but yes. I'll admit it. I got the picture of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life. Jack Dalton: Oh my God, Mac! I think I’m in love for real dude! After we rob this woman's casino blind, I'm going for it, off the books. Officially, unofficial bro. Samantha Cage: OK, so, we are clear on the plan? Jack Dalton: Cage. This isn't the first time I've done this. Samantha Cage: What? Being handcuffed in a casino, or what we're about to do? Jack Dalton: Both. Jack Dalton: Is that what I think it is? Angus MacGyver: A nuclear weapon? Jack Dalton: Uh huh. Angus MacGyver: Just a baby one. Angus MacGyver: Well they are really interesting. Jack Dalton: Yeah to who? Angus MacGyver: You trying to die?! Take cover! Jack Dalton: Let's go back and grab some of that moola! Angus MacGyver: Probably don't want to do that. Anything that wasn't vaporized is gonna be radioactive for 10 thousand years. Vera Kazakova: So you hacked my cameras, took out my guards, and now you have destroyed my vault. Jack Dalton: But you met your soulmate. Trivia * Azerbaijan is part of both Southwest Asia and Southeastern Europe. * MacGyver's code name being Luke Arrington was reference to the actor's name, Lucas Till. Cast Others * Karolina Wydra as Vera Kazakova * Darin Cooper as Security Manager * Charles Green as Maintenance Man * Barry Victor Piacente as High Roller * Dennis Friebe as Dealer * Essam Ferris as Guard with Vera * Brady Bond as Cassian * Patrick Logan as Security Guard * Sergey Nagorny as Man References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2